Empire
by PlumeOfHope
Summary: Gina, une femme d'affaire renommée au passé trouble et mystérieux. Emma, un agent F.B.I enquêtant sur une affaire qui semble concerner cette femme d'affaire. Vont-ils se vouer une haine, se chercher, sans jamais se trouver ? Ou au contraire, vont-ils s'aimer contre le passé douloureux et tumultueux qui revient hanter Gina ?


**Coucou,**

 **Je fais une fiction Swan Queen hors ONCE UPON A TIME mais quelque peu inspirée des personnages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **ONCE UPON A TIME ne m'appartient pas.**

Chapitre 1 : Ses yeux émeraude.

 **PDV Gina Mills**

Les ombres dansaient dans le fond de ses yeux, tels de ballerines légères et à la fois hypnotiques. Les ombres se mouvaient, se jouaient d'elle, prenaient la forme des personnes qui l'avaient conduits à un tel niveau de débauche. Elles auraient pu être belles ses ombres, mais elles étaient là, elles tournoyaient autour d'elles dans une folle farandolle. Elles se jouaient d'elle, elles s'amusaient de ses déboires, de ses malheures. Elles en jouissaient, en ricanaient même. Elle voulait partir loin d'elles mais elles la suivaient, la hantaient. Gina les voyait et pourtant, semblait fascinée et pourtant effrayée par elles. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment. Les ombres se rapprochaient d'elle, pétrifiée, incapable de bouger. Elle était piégée par ses ombres, ressemblant aux personnes qui lui avaient causé du tort, qui s'en réjouissaient avec leurs sourires démoniaques. Une, s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle , au point qu'elle put déceler ses yeux, son visage ne ressembait en rien. Elle savait juste que cette ombre avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Un magnifique vert hypnotique où une flamme dansait dedans.

Son réveil se mit à sonner, la tirant en sursaut de ce cauchemar qui la hantait. Ce rêve semblait lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à déceler sa signification. Gina n'avait aucune idée à qui appartenait ces yeux émeraude. Haletante, elle jetait un regard au paysage que son balcon en face de son lit king size lui offrait. Tout doucement, elle essayait d'oublier ce cauchemar, calmer les battements arnachiques de son cœur afin de pouvoir sortir de son lit. Son drap de satin noir se froissait tandis qu'elle sortit de son lit, vêtue d'une nuisette grise. Comme chaque matin, elle prit soin d'elle, se fit belle en se revêtant d'un tailleur noir constitué d'une jupe crayon, qui mettait en valeurs ses belles jambes galbées, ce blazer cintrant sa taille de guêpe. Elle mit une chemise rouge velours, pour rehausser sa peau opaline et son maquillage qui l'embellissait d'avantage. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court étaient parfaitement coiffés. Gina se chaussait d'une paire de talons noirs. Elle imposait de la puissance, de la richesse, du pouvoir. Elle était belle, et son maquillage lui donnait des airs redoutables. Elle était parfaite.

Lavée, habillée. Gina oubliait peu à peu son cauchemar. Elle devait se relever, toujours. Jamais se mettre à genoux. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec un petit sourire en entendant les pas de son fils au rez-de-chaussé. Il était si parfait, Gina faisait tout pour lui. La femme d'affaire descendit les marches de son escalier de marbre blanc. Elle était grande sa maison. Arrivant devant une table dressée, son fils mangeant ses pancakes goulument. Gina eut un sourire, il avait tellement grandi depuis qu'elle avait tenu ce nourrisson dans ses bras. Face à lui, elle s'assit doucement en le regardant. Le silence était là, pesant sur les épaules de ces deux êtres. Gina faisait tout pour son fils, elle lui achetait les choses qu'il voulait, lui donnait tant de choses mais cela ne semblait jamais suffir à ses yeux. Gina le regardait manger tout doucement, copieusement, prenant tout ce qu'il voulait sur une table garnie de mets. Il devait être heureux mais il ne l'était pas. Pourquoi ? Sa mère se posait cette question. Elle était habituée à ce silence qui était rempli d'une colère sourde. Parfois, Gina préférait qu'il lui parle mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour lui donner des reproches acides qui tordaient son cœur.

- **Tu vas encore là-bas** , déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un reproche. Gina le regardait, déçue. Elle voulait juste lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait, le gâter. Il était son prince. Il devait avoir une couronne, être heureux d'avoir cette puissance, cette force de sa mère mais il ne l'était pas.

- **Je suis obligée Henry, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai pas le choix** , répondit-elle, espérant que cela le calme.

Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il lui lançait un mauvais regard et se levait, s'arrêtant de manger. Il avait la même moue qu'elle, il ne supportait pas que sa mère parte au travail mais elle le devait, elle en était obligée.

- **On a toujours le choix, Gina, toujours. Je vais à l'école** , s'enquit-il en prenant un sac.

Il n'y avait plus de maman, plus de rire. Gina avait l'impression d'avoir échoué avec sa maternité. Elle avait été jeune, elle avait fait des erreurs lorsqu'elle l'avait eu. Mais il ne comprenait que tout cela, que tout ce qu'il avait, c'était grâce à elle, grâce à son travail. Il y a eu un bruit de pas, puis une porte qui claque, et le silence s'abattu sur elle. Elle était seulle, Gina n'aimait pas la solitude alors elle ne s'attarda pas chez elle. Elle prit sa mercedes noire, toute équpée pour aller dans son quartier générale. Elle était en tête d'une grande entreprise qui se trouvait à Manhattan, dans le quartier des affaires de la Big Apple, New-York. C'était sa ville natale, Gina ne l'avait jamais quitté plus de deux semaines. Son commerce était international, elle était au sommet de sa puissance, de sa grandeur. Pourquoi Henry ne voulait-il pas voir cela ?

Gina s'arrêtait en remettant les clés à son voiturier. Rentrant dans le gratte ciel qui semblait toucher les cieux de ses antennes. A l'intérieur, tout était classe, tout était grand. Tout était que luxe. Tout était austère. Noir et blanc. Gina avait encore du mal à voir, à quel point, elle avait eu du succès. Elle était une femme mystérieuse pour les journalistes. On ne savait d'où elle venait, on ne savait pas comment elle a réussi sa vie. On ne savait même pas qu'elle avait eu un fils dans sa jeunesse. Un mystère énigmatique autour de sa femme. Personne ne savait quel était son histoire. Oui, le mystère qui l'entourait, gardait au chaud les journalistes. Tout au plus, Gina ne voulait pas voir son histoire dans les gros titres. Elle ne voulait pas que son passé réssurgisse dans sa vie, il la hantait déjà bien assez. La trentenaire montait dans son ascenseur, où une musique douce résonnait à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêtait et les portes s'ouvrirent sur son bureau austère, majestueux. Blanc et noir. Un carrelage blanc et noir, un bureau de verre où un ordinateur portable dernier cri trônait. Un fauteuil en cuir où derrière une baie vitrée montrant une vision imprenable sur le quartier où elle trônait.

Gina était au sommet. Elle le savait, elle était respectée, parfois crainte par certains. Elle 'en réjouissait. Elle venait de loin. Pour elle, tout était possible. Tout était à sa portée. Cependant, il y a une ombre dans son chemin. Elle souffrait de sa richesse, elle, qui avait passé sa vie à rêver d'être aussi puissante. Henry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça. Il avait grandi dans la richesse, la prospérité de sa mère. Il avait été un prince. Mais maintenant, il la rejetait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Son regard brun se tournait vers la place en contrebas de son immeuble, là où la vie semblait infatiguable. Elle pensait à son fils. Un fils qu'elle avait eu jeune. Gina ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui. Elle lui donnait des consoles, des jeux, de l'argent, des vêtements. Elle le couvrait de cadeaux. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas heureux avec lui. La trentenaire entendit une personne toquée à sa porte. Lui sommant d'entrer, Gina allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de cuir, confortable. Sa secrétaire rentrait dans son bureau, intimidée. Une blonde, aux yeux noirs, une peau pâle, les faisant ressortir. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon qui lui donnaient un air sévère à celle-ci. Un tailleur jupe, noir et blanc.

- **Madame Mills, une dame veut vous parler** , déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce et peu sûre d'elle.

Gina arquait un sourcil en l'écoutant. Beaucoup de personnes voulaient lui parler, elle était tellement puissante, connue. Mais Gina était une personne perfectionniste, maniaque, elle adorait l'organisation et détestait les surprises.

 **-A-t-elle un rendez-vous avec moi ?** Demanda Gina Mills.

La secrétaire eut une moue qui exaspéra la patronne. Elle était génée à n'en pas douter. Gina devrait la virer. Elle devait être à son image, sûre et froide et non, comme une petite fille prit en flagrant délit.

- **Non, mais je pense que vous devriez la prendre** , répondit sa secrétaire en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

Son autre sourcil s'arquait d'une manière étonnée. Qui était cette personne pour se juger assez important.

- **Pourquoi dont ?** Questionna la femme d'affaire, interloquée.

La secrétaire nerveuse se redressa, en se mettant droite, comme si elle se souvenait à qui elle parlait. Gina aimait que les personnes soient propres, carrés, comme à son image actuel. Qu'ils soient austère et à la fois accueillant mais face à sa secrétaire, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose, ou qu'elle était dans « Le Diable s'habille en Prada ». Gina avait l'impression de les martyriser, comme Miranda, alors que pas du tout. Elle était certes stricte , voir sévère sur la tenue des employés. Mais elle leur donnait un bon salaire, une bonne mutuelle même pour l'employé lambda. Elle donnait des primes, et d'excellents congés maternité, ou parternité. Pour les enfants malades. Gina n'était pas méchante, stricte, mais pas méchante. Elle ne comprenait pas la colère de son enfant. Où avait-elle échoué ? Gina ne le savait pas. Elle avait beau chercher, comprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas. Beaucoup de doutes surgissaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils.

Henry devait s'estimer heureux mais il avait peur de quelque chose contre sa mère. Il était en colère contre elle mais il continuait à aller à l'école et avoir de bonnes notes. Gina lui donnait tout. Qu'avait-il à lui parler ainsi ? Gina ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne disait plus maman. Alors qu'ils étaient fusionnels. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais son enfant. Mais le fait, qu'il ne disait plus maman, cela la blessait. La trentenaire ne le montrait pas mais son cœur se fissurait en l'écoutant parfois. Pourquoi des reproches ? Pourquoi, il n'y avait plus d'amour, ni de tendresse ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus de maman ? Pourquoi dénigrait-il ce travail qui lui avait tout donné ? Gina ne le comprenait pas et son travail lui permettait de ne pas trop y penser.

- **Un agent du F.B.I. L'agent Swan** , répondit-elle.

Gina tombait des nus. Pourquoi un agent F.B.I voulait lui parler ? Elle était au sommet et, le mystère autour de son passé faisaient douter certains services secrets. Son regard s'assombrit, devenant plus menaçant. Gina se sentait menacée, elle n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi. Des choses mauvaises se passaient, elle était dangereuse. Elle fit signe à sa secrétaire de la faire rentrer. Quelque minute plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- **Entrez** , s'enquit-elle d'une voix froide, et sûre.

Une blonde avec une horrible veste rouge rentrait dans son bureau et un jean trop serré, la mettant presque vulgairement en valeur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâches et tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et de sa poitrine mis en valeur par un débardeur à décolleté blanc . Si, sa secrétaire ne l'avait pas prévenu, elle aurait juré qu'elle était une civile. Elle tranchait d'une façon vulgaire avec son bureau élégant et spacieux.

- **Agent F.B.I Swan, je suis là pour vous poser des questions concernant une affaire qui date de l'an 2000** , s'enquit la blonde d'une façon détachée tout en plantant son regard en elle.

Gina s'était figée face à ces propos. Son passé revenait la hanter de plus en plus mais ce qui la figeait sur sa chaise. C'était la vision de cet ombre, son regard. Ce démon aux yeux d'émeraude.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, reviwez !**


End file.
